


King Danny

by Snapple



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapple/pseuds/Snapple
Summary: Three years after Phantom Planet:Young Danny Fenton or as the world now knows him as, Danny Phantom has just finish high school. Stopping crime supernatural and natural life was great, he was just getting ready to go to his dream school. Unbeknownst to him, a proverbial ghost comes back to haunt him. Now with a whole new set of responsibilities things couldn't get worse until he learns of two of his greatest enemies have returned and they'll be....protecting him?Join Danny on his journey through responsibilities, fights and unexpected love.





	1. Prologue: Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! New story! I've been playing with this idea for a while and finally got it done. Or atleast started, more tags will be added the farther we get in the story. Thanks for reading, also if anyone else has this story title I'm sorry! I wasn't stealing anything. Comments and Kudos are welcome as always.

"Clockwork, you have staled long enough. It is time young the young Halfa takes his place." The observant stated earning nods from the other observants in the room.  
Clockwork floated before his window in his young adult form looking out toward the endless vast of the ghost zone. With a sigh he turned toward the observants, his gaze serious.

  
"I agree. However my 'staling' as you called it allowed young Daniel to grow and mature in his ghost abilities. Not only that but he is now of age in human terms and is able to leave his home." Clockwork stated now in his elderly form. "Had we followed your plan three years ago, he would've fought the whole way. Plus we would've had to deal with the Fenton family 'storming the castle' as it were."

  
"Be that as it may, it is time." A second observant said.

  
"Indeed it is, today is young Daniel's eighteenth birthday. We will allow him to enjoy it with his family and friends first then tonight I will tell him." Clockwork's eyes once again in his young adult form glowed bright red. "If you fight me on this, I will fight you and you know how powerful time can be even on a ghost."

The observant's shivered at the sudden pulse of power coming from the ancient ghost. When the observant's nodded in consent, his eyes stopped glowing and he reeled in his power. "I will also be his adviser since I know him much better than any of you." The obervants nodded again still recovering from such a display of supernatural power. Quickly they all vanished leaving an elderly Clockwork in his tower.

  
He turned back toward his window as two cloaked figures appeared.

  
"Do you really think he's ready?" The much larger of the two asked.

  
"He has no choice, as much as I hate to say it." Clockwork replied one again in his child form. "He will have more enemies than he can handle especially when word spreads. I entrust his training and protection to the two of you." Clockwork turned to face them. "I can trust you both now, correct?"

  
"Of course, the little badger will be safe with us." The second figure stated, a pointed smile peaked from under his hood.

  
"Technically, he's a royal little badger now. Right, Clockwork?" The larger figure asked Clockwork who was once again elderly.

  
"That is right, he is now royal by rite of combat. I just hope he can handle this new responsibility." Clockwork turned back toward the window.

  
_You must be strong now, Daniel._ Clockwork thought. _You are king of an entire race and relm._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IIIIIIII LLLLLLLIVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEE!! I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! Life and adult issues keep getting in the way. Plus I still don't have internet, so updates on any of my fics will be spontaneous and random. Anywho, I hope this chapter was worth the wait if not, well.....i'm sorry. As always thanks for reading, comments and kudos are welcome.

The streets of Amity Park AKA the most haunted place in the world, was filled with the sound of police sirens. An old rusted El Cameno roared down the main street, it's occupants one living the other not didn't care if they caused any accidents as long as they got away.   
"This is Chief Grey, I am in persuite of the human and ghost duo that just robbed the bank. Requesting back up." The aged police chief called into his radio. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a black and white blur fly by. He smiled and decided to let off the gas.   
In the thief's get away car the men noticed this and got excited.  
"Check it out, man, the old man is slowing down!" The human laughed. "We're home free!" Just as they started to celebrate their freedom, the car's engine and hood started to freeze causing the car to stall out. As the car came to a stop, a familiar ghost hero appeared in front of them.   
His snow white hair was shorter now spiking a little. And as he had gotten stronger it had taken on a slight flame like appearance. His toxic green eyes remained the same and up one ear were three piercings all black. The bottom small hoop piercing had a single twin in his other ear. Over the past few years, he changed his costume. Exchanging the hazmat suit for a black shirt with a hoodie pocket in it's front and a white hood attached. His symbol still in it's place. He wore black cargo pants with white trim, the pant's cuffs hung around white and black high tops. Strapped across his back was a black and white single sling backpack which buckled over his chest. His long gloves became regular gloves with out the fingers though they were still white.  
"They did say freeze earlier." Danny Phantom grinned impishly. Deciding to cut his loses the ghost robber grabbed one sack of money and went intangible before flying out of the car. Leaving his human partner...well ex-partner now, to fend for himself. Rolling his eyes Danny quickly froze the doors to keep the human in. "Don't move, Chief Grey will be here shortly to let you out."   
Danny quickly flew after the fleeing ghost. His legs became a long ghost tail as he zoomed after him easily catching up. He dove under the ghost before appearing in front of him.   
"Sorry, pal, but I'm gonna need that money back." Danny demanded holding out his hand.   
"Aw, come on, Phantom. Look I know it's your birthday today, after all the whole world celebrates the birthday of the hero that saved the entire Earth three years ago at only 14 years old." The ghost reached into the money sack to pull out a stack of hundreds. "So why don't you take this a birthday present from a fellow ghost and let me be on my way?"   
Danny crossed his arms and closed his eyes as if in thought. The ghost grinned thinking he'd get away, until Phantom opened his green eyes that held mischief and grinned. As he uncrossed his arms, he pulled out the open Fenton Thermos before turning it on and pointed it at the shocked ghost.   
As the robber entered the thermos Danny quickly closed the lid and locked it in place.   
"Sorry, I don't take bribes." Danny flew back to where chief Grey and two of his deputies were trying to unfreeze the car door. The Chief raised a grey and black eye brow in question as he glanced at the frozen car.   
"Really, Phantom? You had to freeze one of the fugitives in the get away car?" Chief Grey asked. Danny shrugged smiling sheepishly.   
"Hey, I had to make sure he didn't get away." Danny tossed the thermos to the chief who caught it easily. "There's the ghost fugitive, be sure to tell Walker I said hi."   
"Your not gonna stay for the media coverage?" The chief asked as he passed the thermos to one of the deputies.   
"Course not! You remember what today is don't you?" Danny grinned. Chief Grey smiled fondly at the teen as he remembered today was special.   
"Of course I remember, Danny. You head on home and enjoy your birthday, Valerie should be off soon." The chief stated. With a bright smile Danny flew off toward home.   
In three years a lot has changed. Once everyone knew who he really was his life had gotten a whole lot easier. He no longer had to dodge his parents when it came to ghost fighting and they even helped. Also now that Lancer knew where he went any time he disappeared, he was allowed to make up any tests he missed. Jazz had applied to Yale, they had wanted to give her a free pass since she was the sister of the world's hero. Being as independent as she was, she refused and took the entrance exam passing with flying colors. Thank fully it was graded using a computer so there was no risk of favoritism. Tucker finished high school before retaking his position as mayor. His parents insisted that he needed to finish his education before taking on such a responsibility. As for Sam, they had dated through their sophomore year but realized they worked better as friends. Also her parents had decided to travel abroad and taken Sam with them. She was supposed to be at his birthday tonight.   
The ghosts of the ghost zone still pestered him, especially Skulker. Though Ember kept him mostly in line, when she wasn't planing her next concert. With the influx of ghost criminals, Walker had joined forces with Chief Grey who welcomed the help. The one ghost he hasn't heard from in three years was Clockwork. He tried to ask the others if they'd heard from or seen him, but none of them had. Danny pulled himself from his thoughts as Fenton works came into view. Smiling he flew faster toward home, eager to see what decorations had been set up already. Maybe he could sneak a peak at his presents as well.   
He went intangible as he flew through the ceiling and the second floor before stopping at the living room. His smile fell as he looked at the bare room becoming visible again. The white rings passed over him turning him back human. His white spiked hair was now black, toxic green eyes turned baby blue and the color of his clothes reversed and his earrings became gold.   
"Looking for something?" His mom asked from behind him. He turned to see her smiling knowingly. Her auburn hair now had a few strands of grey since ghost hunting was stressful work.   
"I was just wondering where the party was being set up at." Danny stated.   
"You just want to get a peak at your presents." Maddie retorted, she knew her son to well especially now that she knew he had ghost powers. "You'll have to wait until later. Why don't you go lay down upstairs, you look tired." As if on cue Danny let out a wide yawn.   
"I guess so, you'll wake me in time for the party right?" He asked as he started to float upwards.   
"Of course sweetie, now go take a nap." With a nod Danny floated up through the ceiling to his bed room. Once he was gone, Maddie let out a sigh of relief as she started toward the kitchen. "He's upstairs, you can all come out now." Suddenly the empty kitchen filled with five humans and six ghosts.   
"Man that was close." Sam stated as she sat in a chair. Her black and now green streaked hair was cut into a short pixie style. She wore a black of the shoulder short sleeved crop top with a black skort, she still rocked her black combat boots and black bangles.   
Tucker flopped into another chair, his braids now shoulder length bounced. He dressed a little more formal wearing a red button up and slacks. He pulled out a more advanced version of his PDA.   
"Tell me about it, now that he can use his powers in the open Danny's gotten a lot harder to surprise." Tucker stated typing on his PDA, "But with the ghosts help we should be able to get the party set up before he wakes up from his nap."   
"Sounds fantastic! Johnny, you and me are going to pick up Danny's birthday cake." Kitty clapped excitedly. Her hair was cut much like Sam's now, her outfit remaining the same.   
"Sounds good, babe." Johnny 13 stated his shadow giggled happily at the thought of a party.   
"I'll stay and help you set up." Ember stated. She also remained the same. Jazz nodded in agreement, her hair now cut much like her mothers.   
Valerie glanced at her watch, her hair now cropped short. "I'd better go pick up Dad. And remind the human partygoers it's almost time."   
"Right, I'll head down to the lab to make sure Danny's present is ready." Jack announced. His hair had more grey to it than Maddies.   
"What about me? What can I do?" Dani, now sixteen asked. She had moved in with the Fentons as their daughter about a year after the world saving thing. She now stayed in Jazz's old room. Though physically older, she hasn't changed appearance wise. Next to her Young Blood nodded wondering the same.   
"You kids can help us set up in the back yard." Ember replied.   
"I shall go gather the ghosts that were invited." Skulker stated as he phased through the floor.   
With everyone assigned a task the party preparations got under way. Soon everything was ready, space decorations were set up, a cake in the shape of a swirling nebula was set on the dining room table while the numerous presents were set on a separate table. The living room furniture had been placed in the lab to make room for the guests both ghost and human.   
Jack stared at the people filling his home before glancing at his wife. "You know, Mads, had you told me three years ago we'd willingly invite ghosts into our home and that our son was half ghost I'd have thought you were crazy."   
"Agreed." Maddy smiled.   
"Hey, Mom, can me and Young Blood go wake up Danny?" Dani asked. Next to her stood the young child ghost dressed as an astronaut with a weird green alien squid thing on his shoulder.  
"Sorry, Kit, that pleasure is all mine." Skulker grinned charging up his catching net. "It looks like everyone's here, shall I go wake the runt?"   
"I suppose so." Maddie stated as she glared at Skulker. "Don't you dare hurt him."   
"Relax, Mrs. Fenton, I'm not gonna hurt the kid." Skulker smirked as he went intangible. "Much." He floated upwards into Danny's room.   
In said room, Danny snored away without a care in the world. Until he felt a familiar net wrap around and trap him. His eyes snapped open as he attempted to escape the net.   
"Aw, c'mon, Skulker! Couldn't you have given me one day, just one day with out you trying to trap me?" Danny groaned in annoyance as he struggled to escape.   
"Sorry, Runt, today's no different than any other." Skulker grinned. He pressed a button on his gauntlet and turning the net into a bag completely blocking Danny's view. Danny tried to fight his way out of the bag as they phased downwards, which surprised him. Normally they'd phase upwards when Skulker caught him in his room. Suddenly they landed on a floor and the bag went slack.   
"Big mistake, Skulker!" Danny growled as he stood up pushing the bag down. "Now your gonna-"   
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DANNY!" He froze just as he got ready to go ghost. The living room furniture had been removed leaving a few chairs and a long table. On which was a birthday cake in the form of a swirling nebula on one end and a big pile of presents on the other. Green and black streamers and pom-pom's hung from and across the ceiling along with a few stars and planet cut outs. Standing/floating in the living room was his family and friends, all smiles.   
"You guys didn't forget." Danny grinned hurrying to hug his parents.   
"Of course we didn't, Sweetie." Maddie stated kissing his fore head. He was nearly taller than her now.   
"Lets PAAR-TAAY!!" Tucker cried out excitedly as he pulled a turn table from seemingly no where.   
The party went great! The Fenton parents, Chief Grey, Walker, and Skulker were in discussion about who knows what. Danny and the younger party goers danced to Tucker's beats. After an hour of partying the cake was brought out and after a round of happy birthday. Once it was ate the presents were opened, while Danny enjoyed all of his presents there were two that stuck out to him the most.   
One was his own motorcycle (Maddie stated that he couldn't really ride it til he got his license) it was black and white with toxic green flames on the sides.. It was specially designed by his dad, Johnny, Technus and Skulker. It acted as a normal motorcycle but instead of gas it ran on ectoplasm and it functioned like Johnny's in the Ghost zone.   
Once the excitement of the bike calmed down his parents and Jazz stood before him.   
"So we know how much you've wanted to be an astrologer, and it took some string pulling but we got you this." Maddie grinned holding out a green envelope. Danny took it curiously and opened it, inside was a simple card that said 'Happy Birthday'. On the inside he found a note. "Be sure to read it out loud."   
"Dear Mr. Fenton,   
We heard from your parents and other sources that you have a love for the stars. As a thank you and birthday present we invite you to our establishment as a personal student of our esteemed astrologers. We look forward to your arrival,   
NASA Space station.   
Danny stared at the card in shock then up at his parents who were still beaming down at him.   
"I-Is this for real? I get to go to NASA to study under the best astrologers in the country?" He gaped. Maddie nodded while Jack's grin got wider. He wrapped his arms around his parents as he continuously cried thank you.   
Before too long the party began to wind down. The ghosts returned to their homes while Maddie, Jazz, and Valerie cleaned the living room. As they did this Danny, his father and friends took his motorcycle outside. Just as Danny was about to take it on a test drive a portal opened up. From it came a young adult Clock work and two cloaked ghosts.   
"Hey, Clockwork, long time no see." Dany grinned at his own accidental joke. "You missed the whole party."  
"My apologies young Daniel, there were important matters in the Ghost zone that required my attention." Clockwork smiled apologetically. "There is a matter that I wish to speak to you and your parents about."   
"What sort of matter? Do I need to pull out the Fenton Crusier? I've been working on getting it better equipped for the bigger ghosts." Jack gushed excitedly.  
Before Clockwork had a chance to explain a second portal opened up allowing six green ghost like cyclopes creatures to pass through.   
"Clockwork, we see you haven't told the boy yet. Should've known you would try to stall further." One tsked matter of factly. "It appears we must tell him ourselves."   
"What is the meaning of this?" Clockwork growled as he changed to his old man form. "We agreed I would tell him and I will tell him how I see fit."   
"We are aware, however the more you stall the bigger chance of someone else taking the spot." Another cyclopes looking thing stated. "It would appear that you have grown too close to the boy, there for we shall take over as his advisers."   
"Over your rotting corpses." Clockwork growled. "It is because I have grown close to the boy that I understand how his mind works and how he will behave in certain situations." It was about this point that the girls came outside after hearing the raised voices.  
"Clockwork, what is going on? What are you guys talking about?" Danny asked glancing between the ghosts.   
"Daniel Jack Fenton, by rite of combat after your victory over Pariah Dark you have earned the throne of the Ghost zone as well as the fire crown of Madness." The first green creature stated. "Since that day of your fourteenth year you have unofficially been Prince Daniel Fenton. Now we officially recognize you as Crown Prince Daniel Fenton, Soon to be King of the Ghost Zone."   
Danny stared at the ghosts in shock along with his family and friends as infant Clockwork glared at them angrily.


End file.
